


My Knight in Shining Jacket

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Young Harry Hart, younger Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen! Eggsy defends teen!Harry !</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Knight in Shining Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/gifts).



[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/For%20Faedreamer.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt : Young Eggsy (teenage?) protecting young Harry (nerdy and cute) from some kind of danger.


End file.
